Revenge of a Demon
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Karin is a bad-ass street racer, her sister Yuzu is a cop under cover as a street racer. When Yuzu is killed in a race Karin is suspected as the killed, and she is hell-bent on finding the real killer of her sister.-AU- Will have graphic character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the muted strobe lights that were mounted to the ceiling, a raven-haired woman stood leaning over the rail of a platform, watching the bodies of the patrons grind against one another. She scanned the crowd looking for new racers, and some of the local spectators. Her phone buzzed in the back pocket of her tight black denim jeans. Flipping the phone open, she pushed her hair out of the way and pulled the phone to her ear. " Karin," a low, raspy, female voice said, "she's here. She's in the emergency room, she lost a lot of blood, and she was shot at." The voice said in a rushed, flustered tone. " Nami, who's in the ER?" Karin asked putting her other hand over her ear, trying to block out the loud, booming music of the night club.

" Karin, Yuzu's in the ER, she was shot, and their trying to get the bullet out. Karin, Yuzu's been shot." Sobs took over the other end of the phone before Karin hung up the phone. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Karin bolted down the steps of the platform, and out the door of the night club. She forced the door of her ultimate aero open before slamming it shut again. Shoving the key in the ignition, she waited for the engine to purr to life before peeling out of the club parking lot.

Speeding down the highway towards the hospital, Karin raged with anger, and sped as fast as the car could take her. Turning into the parking lot of the hospital, Karin snatched the keys from the ignition, and dashed through the front door, down the halls, and to the Emergency room. Nami stood, clad in a skimpy royal blue top, a black mid-thigh skirt, and a pair of black leather boots. She shook almost violently, with terror clear on her face. "Nami," Karin said, stopping in front of the emergency room doors. "What happened?" Nami looked at Karin, tears coming to her eyes. "We were at a party at Nana's house, and Yuzu said she wanted to race some guy." She continued to shack, staring at the doors of the ER. "Nami," Karin gripped her shoulders forcing her to look at her. "Did You See who the guy was, or were they went?" Karin asked.

Nami shook her head no. "No, but she said they were going to the Seventh section of the highway." Karin looked down, studying the floor tiles, trying to clear her head, and think straight. "Karin, she just got out of surgery, come on!" Nami said before pulling Karin into a white hospital room filled with drip veins, tubes, and machines. "Yuzu" Karin whispered softly, in the middle of the room was her sister, lying motionless on a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her head. Karin crossed the room to pick up her sisters hand, and squeeze it lightly, before putting it back down and turning to face Nami.

Her face was stotic, but her eyes burned with rage, and anger." Call me when the doctor comes to Check on her." Karin said before slipping through the door and out of the hospital. Karin stormed to her car, and slid in before turning on the engine and tearing from the parking lot. Karin's car was fast, it was a silver SSC Ultimate Aero TT, it took months to find on the black market, but at that moment it wasn't fast enough to satisfy Karin's lust for vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Speeding down the highway, the dull, golden glow of the highway lights slid over the silver paint of Karin's car in long, smooth strips. The Karakura highway was dead at this time of night, the cops never patrolled it. Karin pushed the Aero to its limits, speeding towards section seven of the highway. Pulling over to the side of the road, Karin slid out of the driver's seat, and slammed the car door shut. Taking a step towards the stretch of long, tarred road, she examined the scene. There was a thick, red line of spray paint a few feet away, there were acceleration marks from a Reo50 tire, limited addition, only used for Honda s2000's. There were silver streaks splattered everywhere. Kneeling down next to a streak, Karin inspected it, it was too thick to be Nos, and no real racer would use any other upgrade. Walking back to her car, she took a cotton swab from her purse, and took a sample of the strange chemical. Looking further down the road, she could see laceration marks in the pavement, it looked as if a car had been thrown, and the metal of its shell had imbedded itself in black tar. Walking back to her car, Karin thought about what had happened to her sister. She could almost see the tragic race.

_Yuzu sleek, black modified Honda Civic was revving at the spray painted starting line, a modified Honda s2000 was pulled up beside her car. The racers sped down the street, Yuzu pulled a head in the race, and the man in the other car released the mysterious chemical. Pulling up beside her, he twisted the stearing wheel and rammed the s2000 into the side of Yuzu's Civic. She lost control of the car, slamming into the guard-rail before the force of the crash threw her car on its side. She could see her sister, bloody and broken, trying to crawl out of the wreckage. Pulling out a hand gun, the man in the s2000 walked towards Yuzu's crumpled body. Holding the barrel of the gun only inches from her head he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through her skull._

The vibrating of her phone pulled Karin out of her nightmare. Fishing the phone out of her pocket, Karin looked at the collar ID. Sliding into the black leather seat of her car, Karin flipped open the phone and sat it on the dashboard. "What is it Nami?" Karin asked while starting the engine to her Aero. "Karin," Nami said, trying to stifle her cries. "Yuzu's dead, oh god, Yuzu's dead. She got an infection, and it spread, they couldn't save her. " The line was taken over by the sound of crying. Shutting the phone, Karin eased back onto the road. As she drove down the highway, the picture of Yuzu being shot refused to be silenced. The sound of the bullet being fired made her skin crawl. Getting off the highway, Karin turned onto a more local road. Speeding down the road, Karin pulled into the parking lot of an old, run-down looking, brick apartment block. Turning off the engine, Karin seat her head down on the steering wheel, a few tears' welled in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Lifting her head, she hit the top of the steering wheel, trying to release some of the rage building up inside of her. Kicking the car door open, she slid out and slammed it shut again before making her way to the old wooden entrance of the apartment. The door leads to a pair of dark brown stained stair cases. Making her way up the steps, Karin tried to get her thoughts straight, only resulting in her slamming her heavy boots down on the stairs in anger. Turning the corner on the second floor, she caught a a blur of white and teal out of the corner of her eye. Turning back quickly, she hid behind the wall, after a second Karin took a peek around the corner to examine the out of place coloring. A man with snow white hair that seemed to defy gravity and piercing teal blue eyes stood in front of Nana's open door. He wore a black two-buttoned suit, with a white collared shirt underneath. Nana was standing in the door way with her arms' crossed. Nana had curly, slightly tangled, sandy blond hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a powder pink camisole, and a pair of white cotton pajama shorts. "Excuse me, Miss Yakatori; I'm looking for a woman." He said in a frustrated voice. "Ain't all men?" Nana asked sarcastically, batting her eyes in a flirty manner. "Karin Kurosaki, have you seen or heard from her?" He said, ignoring her flirtatious teasing. "Sorry Mr. Pig, but I haven't seen Karin since, I don't know, a few weeks ago?" Nana said, it was a lie it had only been a few days.

"And I don't know where she went or where she is, sorry detective fuzz." Nana said, trying to close the front door of her apartment. Before she could completely shut her door, the white haired man pushed the entry way open. "I'm Detective Hitsugaya not Mr. Pig, or Detective fuzz, Detective Hitsugaya." He almost shouted. Letting go of the door, Mr. Hitsugaya walked to the end of the hall, and down the stair way. Turning the corner, Karin headed straight for Nana's apartment. Pushing open the door, she walked into the living room to find Nana sitting on an old beaten, green couch, obviously waiting for her. The room was made out of brick, there were two windows, and both were covered with dusty, white curtains. "I'm surprised that cop didn't see you around the corner." She said, standing and going to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a carton of milk and took a swig. "Cut the crap. Tell me where Reo50 tires, and tell me what this is," Karin said, and took out the cotton swab with the strange liquid on it out.

Taking the swab out of Karin's hands, Nana continued to examine it. "This," Nana said, holding up the swab. "Is Nitro Meth, Why do you have it; no real racer in their right mind would ever let this near their car?" Nana said, throwing the swab away quickly as if it repulsed her. "The only place to get Reo50 tires in Karakura is at," She paused, going through a whole mental list of chop shop owners, and garages."Kisuke Urahara's garage, 40060 north Yamaguchi Street." With that, Karin turned, and headed for the door. Half way to the door, Nana grabbed her wrist, and jerked her to a stop before she could leave. "I know what you're going to do Karin." Nana said, tightening her grip on Karin's arm. "Don't, Yuzu may be dead, but you're not, don't throw your life away." Lowering her head, Karin ground her teeth, and ripped her arm away from Nana's hand. She walked through the door way, and hurried down the stairs of the apartment towards her car, but stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the parking lot. The white haired Detective was leaning against her Aero. Noticing her enter the lot, Detective Hitsugaya pushed himself off her car. "Karin Kurosaki," He said, looking her straight in the eye. "You are under arrest for the murder of Officer Yuzu Kurosaki."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Just to clear up any confusion, Police interrogate anyone the victims knew, it doesn't matter if their family -Twins or not. If anyone watches NCIS then they know that. Now let's see why they think Karin killed Yuzu.)

Chapter 3

The room was small, the only thing in it was table screwed to the floor, and two chairs. Karin sat in one, facing a mirror like window. Glaring at the two way mirror, she opened her mouth to speak. "Yo Pigs, if you want to question me, you might want to send someone in here." She lolled her head back, resting it on the back of the chair; her hair fell down the back of the seat. "Alright, I'm leaving." She stood up, as if on cue, the heavy metal door of the interrogation room opened. Detective Hitsugaya walked through. "Sit down." He said, setting a manila folder and two bottles of water on the table. Looking at him suspiciously, Karin took the bottle closes to her and unscrewed the cap. She looked at the water, holding it under her nose and took a sniff. Seeing this Hitsugaya spoke up. "It's not poisoned." He said, exasperated. Noticing nothing unusual about the water, Karin took a drink.

Detective Hitsugaya took a seat in the chair across from her. "You know why you're here." He said, not expecting an answer. "Yeah, you jerk offs think I'm a cold hearted bitch, who killed her own sister. Go to hell." Karin said, wishing they were anywhere else so she could (1) liver punch him. Her eyes drifted to the manila folder. He saw this, and picked it up. "Do you know why you're the main suspect for this investigation?" Hitsugaya asked, putting down the folder, and he opening it. Inside the folder was a rap sheet, her rap sheet. "Grand theft auto, (2) chop shops, arson, and attempted murder. Any of these sound familiar?" He asked, setting the sheets in front of her. "No one worth mentioning got hurt." Karin said simply. "Except the person you tried to murder." Detective Hitsugaya said, pushing a picture of a badly beaten, bloody man in front of her. "Like I said, 'no one worth mentioning'." Karin said in a darker tone.

There was a tense atmosphere forming around them. "You killed Yuzu." He said, his face was painfully stoic. "You don't know me." She said, a mixture of raging anger, and grief filled her; it felt like salt had been rubbed into a deep wound on her heart. "You don't know me or Yuzu, and if you did you would know I could never hurt my sister." Her voice was strange, ever to her ears, there was only so much emotion one person could bottle up before it exploded. "You're right, I don't know you, and to me you could kill her." The tension snapped, slamming her hand palm down on the table, the water bottle was knocked over, drenching the table, Karin stood up violently, knocking the chair she once sat in over. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, NOW CHARGE ME OR RELEASE ME." Karin shouted. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Detective Hitsugaya turned towards the two way mirror and made a hand gesture. Turning back around, Karin and Hitsugaya continued to glare at each other, until the heavy door of the interrogation room opened. A man with bright crimson hair, and black knot work tattoos' above his eyes that worked its way down his neck, under his dark blue Giorgio Fiorolli two buttoned suit walked in.

Hitsugaya turned to speak to the man. "Renji, escort Miss Kurosaki out." Hearing this, Karin stood up and walked to the door. The man turned to follow her out but, before he could walk through the door, the metal interrogation room door slammed shut, hitting him right in his nose. Holding his nose, the red haired man growled in irritation. "She's a real piece of work." The growling man said, letting go of his aching nose. "I not surprised." Detective Hitsugaya said. "She is a Kurosaki."

Karin walked down the street in the opposite direction of the Police station. Flipping her phone open, she scrolled down her contact list until she found the one she needed. His phone rang twice before he finally answered. "Hey Karin." A thick, groggy male voice said. "Koji, go to Nana's apartment block and pick up my car. There's a spare key under the driver's seat." She hung up the phone before he could reply. Her mind was plagued with questions as she walked, questions that rarely had an answer. Only one really mattered to her. Why would Yuzu take a job like that? Possible answers swirled in her mind, but none fit quite right.

Lanterns were strung up on a rope, zigzagging back and forth across the street. Art galleries, thrift stores, and antique shops were snug in between corporate offices, restaurants, and retail clothing stores. Downtown Karakura was lighten up with life. Couples lined the streets; drunken jocks fell out the door of the local tavern, laughing insanely. Ten minutes after walking around on the main road, Karin turned down a lesser street. The street was empty; it was lined with abandoned warehouses. Two dark figures turned down the same road. She was being followed; she could see on closer inspection, they were wearing long black coats, and work suits, _Cops_. A small smirk graced her lips.

She quickly turned down a narrow alley way, the suits saw this and picked up their pace to a run. Karin sprinted down the alley and made a sharp right. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Fishing out the cell phone, she flipped it open. "Koji, where are you?" Karin asked breathlessly. "At the intersection of Yamato and Ishidoro Road." He said. "Get to The Lovely Rose Tea House; I'll be waiting around back." She said then hung up the phone and continued to run towards the main road. Karin ran into a retail store. Stopping for a few seconds, she scanned the room, looking for anything that could help. Her eyes landed on a barrel of dark blue umbrellas. She ran to the barrel and picked one up, and continued to run through a connecting door to another retail store. Turning back around, she slid the umbrella horizontally through the aluminum handles of the wooden door.

She could hear banging on glass of the connecting door; a small laugh escaped her lips. Looking around the store, Karin found a small electronics section. She grabbed the first disposable phone she could find. Walking to the cash register, Karin was hyper aware of her surroundings. She set the phone down and waited for the teenage boy who was ogling her body, to ring up the phone. Not even giving the boy a second look, Karin dropped a fifty dollar bill onto the counter and left with the disposable phone. Karin used the back exit, and walked through the back alley until she reached another alley which lead to the Lovely Rose Tea House.

Taking out her cell phone, Karin took out the battery and memory chip before throwing it into a large, dark green dumpster. She put them into her pocket before looking around. The back door of the tea house was unlocked; Karin stepped through the door and ended up in the private seating quarters. The room was painted a rich red color, and was empty except for one single naked light bulb hanging over the entry way to the main room of the tea house. Karakura town was old, the tea house was neighbored by the old opera house, and sometimes people swear they can hear opera music playing, even though the opera house went bankrupt decades ago. Karin sat down on a violet colored pillow next to a window. Resting her head on the palm of her hand, she looked out the window. The sun was rising, and the sky turned a brilliant orange color. A copper toned hand holding a white cup of hot tea appeared in her peripheral vision. She raised her head to see a tan woman with long, black hair, and dark green eyes, wearing a black kimono standing across from her. "Karin, I know what you're going to do, but I also know that you won't stop until he's dead." Her voice was smooth, and full of sympathy. A small smile touched Karin's lips, but her midnight blue eyes held sadness. "Get some sleep, you look like hell." The women turned, and walked back to the kitchen. Closing her eyes, Karin unconsciously traced the strawberry pattern on the edge of the cup before she raised it to her lips and took a sip of the sweet vanilla green tea.

Liver Punch: A liver punch is a cruel boxing move, were the boxer punches their opponent in the liver to make all their organs, except their brain shut down.

Chop Shop: A place, usually a garage, where stolen cars are brought to be dismembered and sold in parts. (Cars are worth more sold in parts then when they're sold as a whole car.)

If anyone who reads this watches NCIS, then review and see if you can find the part I borrowed from NCIS.(Hint: It involves Gibbs.)


	4. Chapter 4

He twisted the small silver cell phone between his fingers, waiting for a call. The cold fall air slipped through the fabric of his white polycotten jacket, but he didn't move from the alley way of the café he was standing behind. The small phone briefly buzzed to life before he flipped it open. "Go into the coffee shop behind you. In the right hand side, along the back of the shop is a magazine rack, wait there for instructions." The line went dead before he could reply. Walking down the alley way he made his way to the front of the building, and scanned the street before pushing the glass door open. As he was told he waited next to the rack that lined the entire back wall of the café. The phone buzzed in his pants pocket, signifying a text message was received.

'Take the paper of the top of the book

Shelf. Follow all the instructions.'

Looking at the book shelf, he couldn't see any paper sticking from between the magazines. Walking along the rack he lifted his arm, reaching for the top of the shelf. He could feel the dirt softly cake his hands, something thin and paper like crease his finger tips. Pulling it out he examined the page. A gothic italic_ '__4__'_ was printed in the bottom right hand corner of the folded paper. He darted for the door. The second he was out and back in the alley he quickly tried to open it, but his anxiousness only caused him to fumble with it. When he finally opened it, he stared at the message as if it were written in another language. A seemingly innocent comment lay at the bottom of the page.

'Do well Koji.'

His armed dropped to his side along with his heart as he realized for the first time he realize what he must do.

Light seeped through the white blind of the medium sized apartment. Karin woke up slowly, her shirt rested just above her stomach, and her black denim jeans twisted slightly at her hips. Opening her eyes, Karin stared at the dirty white colored ceiling, trying to remember were she was and how she got there. Her mind registered the soft foam substance pressing against her back, and the thick wool blanket pulled over her. The memories came crawling back to her slowly, reminding her of what had happened the day before. Sitting up she felt numb, like all the rage and madness she felt yesterday had bleed out, but she knew better. She knew her emotional barrier was just trying in vain to make her feelings of hate disappear. She wouldn't let that happen, she wouldn't ignore this.

Karin could hear the lock on the front door starting to turn. Her muscles tensed waiting for who ever was on the other side of the door to show them selves. She relaxed her body as a young man with tousled, mid-lengthen brown hair stepped through the threshold. "Well look who's finally up." His voice was deep, and rough as if he had just woken up himself. She was still impassive, but relaxed none the less. "Hey Koji."

"Want some tea?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No." She didn't want tea; she didn't want to be sitting there. She wanted answers, she wanted revenge, and she wanted her sister.

But that was foolish, her sister was gone, and was not coming back. The thick silence of the room was puncture by the familiar scream of a tea kettle. A few minutes later Koji came in carrying two cups of hot tea.

"Here." He set a cup down on the coffee table in front of her. "I don't want it Koji." Karin said as she pushed it further back on the table. "Then I'll make you some breakfast. You have to eat; you can't just stop trying to live just because Yuzu's gone." A second later Koji found himself on the floor; a searing pain ripping through his abdomen, Karin was leaning over him. "Heh, 'just because Yuzu's gone', Koji there is nothing more important to m than my family. 'Just because Yuzu's gone' I will find the person who did that to her and when I do; they will be the one's who are gone." Karin walked back to the couch and sat down, a cold anger filling her. Koji grunted as he stood, the pain still scorching through his stomach.

"Karin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He was standing at her side again, still wary of her. "Just have something before you go." Karin picked up the glass; the scent of bitter almonds infiltrated her senses. Slowly she put the glass down, a plan of action forming in her head. "Karin?" Koji asked anxiously. She was on him in a second, kicking out the back of his legs, and pinning him to the floor before he could react. He tried to push her of, but her grip was too firm. "Koji," her dark, serious voice made him shutter, and he ceased his pointless struggling. "Why would you try to poison me Koji?" Her eyes held no emotion, no indication of what she was thinking. "I'm sorry Karin, but they'll kill me if I tell you." He started to tremble in fear. Karin grinded her teeth in frustration. "Who?" She shouted, demanding an answer. All Koji could do was shack his head, fear taking over his system. Karin her grip on his wrists in favor of his neck. Before he could register what she was about to do, Karin snapped his neck leaving him broken, and dead.

She got up and headed for the window, making sure no one saw her leave. _Trust no one._ She thought as she climbed down the fire escape into the alley, and disappeared.


End file.
